Mario Fanon Wiki:Chat/Registro/22 August 2017
14:49:42 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:50:28 AdriaXFriendly: !noticeame 14:50:30 HackMew: No 14:50:38 Metal Sonic21: !help 14:50:44 HackMew: c="#696969"//Solo para administradores:///c b!kill /b ic="#4580A0"#Expulsa al bot del chat /c/i b!kick>*usuario* /b ic="#4580A0"#Expulsa al usuario seleccionado del chat /c/i b!off /b ic="#4580A0"#Desactiva los comandos del bot /c/i b!on /b ic="#4580A0"#Activa los comandos del bot 14:51:09 Jake el mago: holy 14:51:46 Colorful Gamma: Hola Jake. (? 14:51:50 Metal Sonic21: o/ 14:52:08 Colorful Gamma: Ya estoy haciendo mi combate. 14:52:09 Metal Sonic21: !elemento 14:52:14 HackMew: Fuego 14:52:27 Metal Sonic21: !coin 14:52:29 HackMew: Cruz 14:54:53 Metal Sonic21: ... 14:55:54 Colorful Gamma: Pues ya hice mi combate. 14:57:08 Metal Sonic21: !noticeame 14:57:10 HackMew: No 14:57:16 AdriaXFriendly: Jake ya hice el combate. 14:57:25 Jake el mago: Si, lo se 14:58:18 ADgee: Hay mas admins que users sin cargo lol 14:58:24 Colorful Gamma: Con personas que no conozco: http://es.mariofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:78221 Con amigos: http://es.mariofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:78222 14:58:34 Colorful Gamma: ADgee eso no es posible. 14:58:43 ADgee: http://prntscr.com/gbo42v 14:58:45 ADgee: mira 14:59:02 Colorful Gamma: Ah, en el chat. 14:59:23 Colorful Gamma: Hay 3 admins y 4 users sin cargo. 14:59:29 AdriaXFriendly: Eso me recuerda. 14:59:37 AdriaXFriendly: No he avisado a AA ni a Hikari :D 14:59:49 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:00:14 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 15:00:35 Superyoshibros20: !tell>BowserRDML+Bausa, cuando leas esto intenta ponerte en contacto vía chat con Jake o conmigo. Gracias ;) 15:00:56 YukineDisasterMaker: *kill himself* (?) 15:01:14 Metal Sonic21: !noticeame 15:01:16 HackMew: No 15:01:26 Superyoshibros20: Por si el bot no le da la gana de funcionar, podrían decirle a Bowser que se pusiera en contacto con nosotros si le ven, plz? 15:01:40 Superyoshibros20: Es sobre un combate que no pudo organizar él ayer. 15:01:46 Colorful Gamma: Okay. 15:01:47 Metal Sonic21: !cash 15:01:49 HackMew: @Metal Sonic21 tienes b 2 /b galletas (yoshicookie) 15:01:51 Superyoshibros20: grax 15:04:02 Superyoshibros20: !slots 15:04:13 AdriaXFriendly: Ya avise a Hikari y a AA 16:31:09 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:33:49 Colorful Gamma: wa comer 16:33:54 Colorful Gamma: Ya vuelvo. uwu 16:35:22 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:35:29 YukineDisasterMaker: this mine is mine. 16:49:04 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:49:52 Rose-kyu the Painful: Solo vine a asomarme, no ando en PC. 16:50:33 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 16:51:46 Colorful Gamma: Volví. uwu 16:53:49 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: . 16:54:35 YukineDisasterMaker: l o l 16:58:23 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 17:00:15 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:00:26 YukineDisasterMaker: Lag 17:04:28 ~ Videojuego ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:04:30 Videojuego: Hola... 17:04:44 Videojuego: ._. 17:04:44 HackMew: ._. 17:04:47 YukineDisasterMaker: ...aloH 17:05:20 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: arcade 17:10:25 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:10:28 Colorful Gamma: Hi 17:10:36 Jake el mago: Han visto a Vada? 17:10:51 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: hoy no 17:11:04 Jake el mago: Demonios 17:11:08 Colorful Gamma: Creo que lo ví en la mañana. 17:11:22 Jake el mago: No ha publicado el combate... 17:11:26 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: http://es.mariofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Copa_Fanon:_Edici%C3%B3n_Verano_III#Lider_de_Respuestas tomaa la primera y última vez que voy primero porque en el próximo combate quedaré último (? 17:11:31 Jake el mago: Kalee, puedes hacer un combate de emergencia? (? 17:12:20 Colorful Gamma: Hm 17:12:22 Colorful Gamma: Intentaré 17:12:26 Colorful Gamma: ¿Qué tan rápido debe ser? 17:12:39 Jake el mago: Tienes 5 minutos (? 17:12:46 Colorful Gamma: :| 17:13:04 Jake el mago: No se, depende de cuanto tiempo se quede aqui Len 17:13:21 Colorful Gamma: Pues, ¿era José vs Len? 17:13:27 Jake el mago: si 17:13:38 Colorful Gamma: ¿9? 17:14:13 Jake el mago: zi 17:14:25 Colorful Gamma: a 17:15:33 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: b 17:17:07 Videojuego: ._. 17:17:07 HackMew: ._. 17:17:14 Videojuego: Pero ese combate ya pasó 17:18:43 ~ TheFanonJax ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:18:51 Colorful Gamma: Me falta una pregunta 17:19:04 Colorful Gamma: hi 17:19:18 Videojuego: Hola... 17:19:20 TheFanonJax: o/ 17:19:24 YukineDisasterMaker: Volví. 17:19:36 Videojuego: Preguntas fáciles por favor 17:19:59 YukineDisasterMaker: sssmallPinche conformista (?) 17:20:08 Colorful Gamma: lol ya termine´. 17:20:22 Colorful Gamma: http://es.mariofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:78227 17:20:22 Colorful Gamma: xd 17:20:46 Videojuego: "Explica todos los pasos para conseguir un boleto para llegar a Ciudad Dojo." :( 17:21:17 Colorful Gamma: ggg 17:22:05 Videojuego: ._. 17:22:06 HackMew: ._. 17:22:20 Videojuego: ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? 17:22:22 YukineDisasterMaker: l o l 17:22:26 Colorful Gamma: 24 horas, supongo. 17:22:28 Jake el mago: 12 horas 17:22:33 Videojuego: :| 17:22:38 TheFanonJax: Jake lol 17:22:43 Jake el mago: Pero como eres mi amigo... 17:22:47 Jake el mago: 6 horas 17:22:57 Videojuego: .......... 17:23:08 ~ Videojuego ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:23:57 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: oye 17:24:02 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: no hay artículo de la interwiki? 17:24:03 YukineDisasterMaker: Oie what. 17:24:19 Videojuego: ¿En la 4 y en la 8 cuentan cosas fanon? 17:24:19 YukineDisasterMaker: ... 17:24:23 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: Ah sí 17:24:24 YukineDisasterMaker: Ahí te ves! :D 17:24:25 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: ya lo vi 17:24:26 Colorful Gamma: no 17:24:35 Videojuego: Ok... 17:24:38 Colorful Gamma: Si fuera fanon. ._. 17:24:42 Colorful Gamma: Sería demasiado. 17:24:43 Colorful Gamma: (? 17:25:21 Jake el mago: Hagan sus apuestas al ganador (? 17:25:37 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:27:56 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: empate 0-0 17:28:06 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: Vale no 17:28:08 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: Empate 8-8 17:28:22 Videojuego: ._. 17:28:23 HackMew: ._. 17:28:36 Videojuego: Me pusieron preguntas difíciles 17:29:05 Videojuego: Len, me dejas ganar y yo te doy las respuestas cuando te toque contra AA y Hikari 17:29:10 YukineDisasterMaker: Too fucking bad. 17:29:26 Colorful Gamma: No son difíciles. ._. 17:29:30 YukineDisasterMaker: Too fucking sad. :'c 17:30:13 Videojuego: "¿En qué juegos de Kirby se puede absorber con más fuerza al mantener apretado bastante tiempo?" ¿Cómo quieren que sepa cosas sobre Kirby? Ni que fuera el burócrata de Kirbypedia :( 17:30:48 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:30:58 Rose-kyu the Painful: Están todos los combates menos el mío. 17:31:03 Rose-kyu the Painful: Me da tiempo para intentar ser positiva. 17:31:09 Rose-kyu the Painful: (((((((((((: 17:31:14 Colorful Gamma: lol 17:31:22 Colorful Gamma: rose <3 17:31:29 Rose-kyu the Painful: estoy negativa kalee 17:31:33 Rose-kyu the Painful: no me toques no lo merezco (??? 17:31:52 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha salido del chat. ~ 17:31:54 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:32:01 Rose-kyu the Painful: okya, pero de verdad me desanimé hoy y tengo que encontrar como estar positiva en el combate asigmkas. 17:32:15 Videojuego: ._. 17:32:16 HackMew: ._. 17:32:46 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: Jake 17:32:49 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: adelanta nuestro combate 17:32:51 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: no quiero esperar tanto 17:32:51 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: :( (? 17:33:05 Videojuego: Quiero organizar algo 17:33:22 Rose-kyu the Painful: http://es.mariofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:78222 kalee, el link no sale 17:33:39 Colorful Gamma: Lo sé. 17:34:01 Rose-kyu the Painful: Vale, díganme qué wikis preparo. 17:34:14 Rose-kyu the Painful: Mario Wiki, FF, Kirby. :^( (? 17:34:23 Colorful Gamma: lol 17:34:44 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: wikipedia 17:34:48 Rose-kyu the Painful: vale 17:34:52 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha salido del chat. ~ 17:34:57 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:35:08 Videojuego: ._. 17:35:09 HackMew: ._. 17:36:45 TheFanonJax: Como cuando tuve que jugar Balloon Fight y Ice Climbers para responder mi combate (yaoming) 17:37:10 Videojuego: ._. 17:37:10 HackMew: ._. 17:37:11 Colorful Gamma: loool 17:37:23 TheFanonJax: Y perdí 7-8 :'( (?) 17:37:36 TheFanonJax: Jake no tuvo piedad, y eso es maloh 17:37:38 TheFanonJax: Mi kokoro 17:37:40 TheFanonJax: (?) 17:38:41 Rose-kyu the Painful: Es que, no es algo que diga mucho. 17:38:51 Rose-kyu the Painful: Pero rara vez yo juego videojuegos que no sean Pokémon. (doge) 17:39:00 TheFanonJax: lol 17:39:05 Rose-kyu the Painful: lo hacía de pequeña y ya no me acuerdo de nada. 17:39:18 Rose-kyu the Painful: estoy en una wiki de mario sin saber de mario. 17:39:30 TheFanonJax: lol 17:39:41 Videojuego: ._. 17:39:42 HackMew: ._. 17:40:35 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 17:40:52 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:41:42 ~ AdriaXFriendly ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:41:49 TheFanonJax: o/ 17:42:01 Videojuego: Hola... 17:43:09 AdriaXFriendly: "1. Fue en una serie llamada The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Su estreno fue el 4 de septiembre de 1989" No, fue en Saturday Supercade, pero bajo el nombre de Jumpman. 17:43:11 AdriaXFriendly: aaa 17:43:22 TheFanonJax: lol 17:43:31 Colorful Gamma: k 17:43:34 AdriaXFriendly: hi 17:43:36 TheFanonJax: Y tu diciendo que eran series distintas xD 17:43:47 AdriaXFriendly: http://es.mariofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:78217 17:43:51 Colorful Gamma: Adria 17:43:53 Rose-kyu the Painful: ssmallpero pa k xuxa das la respuesta no ves que gente como yo las anota 17:43:53 AdriaXFriendly: Ya respondio Hikari :v 17:43:57 Colorful Gamma: No deberías decir las respuestas como si nada. 17:44:03 Colorful Gamma: AA luego responderá xdios 17:44:09 AdriaXFriendly: Oh. 17:44:18 Colorful Gamma: Tienes que esperar a los dos no mames. ._. 17:44:20 Rose-kyu the Painful: bueno 17:44:21 YukineDisasterMaker: ¿En la 5ta pregunta cuentas los aumentos? 17:44:28 YukineDisasterMaker: cuentan* 17:44:31 Colorful Gamma: Len, es el máximo. 17:44:33 Rose-kyu the Painful: esto me ha recordado que dejé mi partida de MP en el penúltimo tablero. 17:44:34 Rose-kyu the Painful: me ausento. 17:44:36 Colorful Gamma: Osea, con todos los aumentos posible. (? 17:44:39 YukineDisasterMaker: Ah. xd 17:44:52 AdriaXFriendly: Voy a esperar a AA. 17:44:52 AdriaXFriendly: xd 17:44:54 Rose-kyu the Painful: ... 17:44:57 Rose-kyu the Painful: ¿que era propulsión a chorro? 17:45:08 TheFanonJax: Un minijuego (?) 17:45:11 Rose-kyu the Painful: xuxaaaaaaaaa no recuerdo este minijuego 17:45:14 Colorful Gamma: El del plato 17:45:20 Colorful Gamma: Donde uno dispara a 3 17:45:21 Colorful Gamma: osea 17:45:27 Colorful Gamma: va moviendo el plato para que el chorro les de.. 17:45:32 Colorful Gamma: y después se activa otro chorro. (? 17:45:39 Colorful Gamma: Y los otros deben esquivarlo 17:45:41 AdriaXFriendly: ¿MPDS? 17:45:47 AdriaXFriendly: Ese minijuego me encanta. 17:45:57 TheFanonJax: Ese minijuego es un fastidio lol 17:46:17 Rose-kyu the Painful: xuxa se murieron daisy y yoshi 17:46:24 Rose-kyu the Painful: sobreviví aaaaaaaaaaaaaa 17:46:33 Rose-kyu the Painful: Ah no era práctica. 17:46:40 Rose-kyu the Painful: (darkest2) 17:46:59 Colorful Gamma: XDDDDDD 17:47:10 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 17:47:12 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:47:18 AdriaXFriendly: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 17:47:19 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:48:38 Rose-kyu the Painful: xuxa el minijuego está difícil 17:49:49 Rose-kyu the Painful: when pierdes 17:49:52 Rose-kyu the Painful: pero yoshi sobrevive 17:50:15 YukineDisasterMaker: Respondido. 17:50:35 YukineDisasterMaker: Ahora me ire a preparar por que tengo que ir a la motherfucking shit escuela. 17:50:57 TheFanonJax: Esta gente se toma poco tiempo respondiendo y yo tarde más de 10 horas (yaoming) 17:51:21 ~ Janemize ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:51:30 Videojuego: Hola... 17:51:36 AdriaXFriendly: o/ 17:51:48 Janemize: Jai (mario2) 17:52:00 Videojuego: Ya respondió Len y yo sigo por la segunda pregunta :| 17:52:01 YukineDisasterMaker: o/ 17:52:08 YukineDisasterMaker: L o l 17:52:33 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha salido del chat. ~ 17:52:33 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:53:18 Rose-kyu the Painful: en el tablero de kamek 17:53:24 Rose-kyu the Painful: ¿cómo voy arriba? maigkms 17:53:25 ~ TheFanonJax ha salido del chat. ~ 17:54:16 Videojuego: ._. 17:54:17 HackMew: ._. 17:54:32 Colorful Gamma: Rose 17:54:35 Colorful Gamma: hay unos 17:54:37 Colorful Gamma: jarrones creo 17:54:40 Colorful Gamma: te debes meter en esos 17:54:41 Colorful Gamma: (? 17:55:02 Rose-kyu the Painful: pero los jarrones son para las estrellas o no??? 17:55:32 Colorful Gamma: No recuerdo... 17:55:37 Rose-kyu the Painful: aa 17:55:43 Rose-kyu the Painful: "Caramelos, por favor" 17:55:48 Rose-kyu the Painful: kak este no lo recuerdo 17:56:00 AdriaXFriendly: un shy guy 17:56:05 AdriaXFriendly: pide caramelos y tu se ols das. 17:56:11 Rose-kyu the Painful: ostia 17:56:11 AdriaXFriendly: Los jarrones hmmm... 17:56:18 AdriaXFriendly: Uno te quita monedas. 17:56:26 AdriaXFriendly: Uno te da la estrella. 17:56:28 AdriaXFriendly: Y el otro no se. 17:57:21 Rose-kyu the Painful: Uno quita monedas, el otro te devuelve al inicio y otro tiene la estrella. 17:57:28 Rose-kyu the Painful: Ya abrieron los dos primeros. xdd 17:57:40 Rose-kyu the Painful: Pero es que el de la estrella está arriba. 17:59:48 Videojuego: ._. 17:59:48 HackMew: ._. 17:59:53 AdriaXFriendly: ._. 17:59:53 HackMew: ._. 18:00:27 Rose-kyu the Painful: La voz de Toad con el "I'm a superstar" es de un pinche borracho??? 18:00:41 YukineDisasterMaker: *lol 18:01:06 Videojuego: ¿Ciudad Dojo es Glitzville? :| 18:01:22 Colorful Gamma: No sé. 18:01:38 Colorful Gamma: La ciudad del coliseo esa 18:02:12 Videojuego: Pero es la de Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door? 18:02:32 AdriaXFriendly: Con Villa Viciosa. 18:02:36 Rose-kyu the Painful: Mario compró una bolsa ladrona. (scream) 18:02:38 AdriaXFriendly: Pense en Villacara 18:02:42 AdriaXFriendly: ROSE SALVATE 18:02:47 Videojuego: ._. 18:02:47 HackMew: ._. 18:02:52 Rose-kyu the Painful: Daisy también. (scream) 18:03:13 Rose-kyu the Painful: vale minijuego 18:03:19 Colorful Gamma: José, sí 18:03:22 Rose-kyu the Painful: ... Autos a pedales??????? 18:03:24 Videojuego: Ok 18:03:38 Rose-kyu the Painful: ese donde debo darle a lo loco a los botones? (? 18:03:54 Janemize: Rose, ¿a qué juegas? ¿a Mario Party? (? 18:04:05 Rose-kyu the Painful: Mario Party DS. xdd 18:04:36 Janemize: ah. xdd 18:05:37 Rose-kyu the Painful: ya gané 18:08:47 Rose-kyu the Painful: mario obtuvo un bloque de estrellas 18:08:48 Rose-kyu the Painful: vale 18:09:38 Rose-kyu the Painful: AAAAAAAAA BATALLA 18:10:38 Rose-kyu the Painful: Batalla global e inicio en Venezuela, bello. 18:11:05 AdriaXFriendly: "*PV (o HP): Define la salud de el personaje, esta funciona para indicar cuanta vida la queda a el personaje para ser derrotado. *Fuerza de Ataque (o FA): Define el ataque de el personaje, esta funciona para definir el daño de un ataque generico de el personaje, y en pocas ocasiones, mas fuerza en otros ataques. *Calidad de Defensa (o CD): Define la defensa de el personaje, esta funciona para definir la fuerza de el bloqueo de un ataque clase normal. *Velocidad (o VEL): Define la velocidad de el personaje, esta funciona para indicar la velocidad de desplazamiento de el personaje y la probabilidad de poder huir en un combate contra un enemigo clase normal. *Fuerza de Ataque Especial (o FAE)" 18:11:09 AdriaXFriendly: aqui escribiendo xDxDxd 18:11:49 Colorful Gamma: LOL 18:12:26 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 18:12:29 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:12:45 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha salido del chat. ~ 18:12:45 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:12:50 AdriaXFriendly: "*Fuerza de Ataque Especial (o FAE): Define el ataque especial de el personaje, esta funciona para definir el daño base de un ataque especial de el personaje. *Calidad de Defensa Especial (o CDE):" 18:14:19 Rose-kyu the Painful: Yoshi puso una trampa, tiró el dado y cayó justo en la trampa. 18:14:25 Rose-kyu the Painful: esto está fríamente calculado 18:15:00 Rose-kyu the Painful: COÑOOOOOOOOOOOO 18:15:06 AdriaXFriendly: "*PV (o HP): Define la salud de el personaje, esta funciona para indicar cuanta vida la queda a el personaje para ser derrotado. *Fuerza de Ataque (o FA): Define el ataque de el personaje, esta funciona para definir el daño de un ataque generico de el personaje, y en pocas ocasiones, mas fuerza en otros ataques. *Calidad de Defensa (o CD): Define la defensa de el personaje, esta funciona para definir la fuerza de el bloqueo de un ataque clase normal. *Velocidad (o VEL): Define la velocidad de el personaje, esta funciona para indicar la velocidad de desplazamiento de el personaje y la probabilidad de poder huir en un combate contra un enemigo clase normal. *Fuerza de Ataque Especial (o FAE): Define el ataque especial de el personaje, esta funciona para definir el daño base de un ataque clase especial de el personaje. *Calidad de Defensa Especial (o CDE): Define la defensa especial de el personaje, esta funciona para definir la fuerza de bloqueo de un ataque clase especial." 18:15:10 AdriaXFriendly: Me falta la exp. 18:15:14 Rose-kyu the Painful: Daisy activo el bloque de estrellas y ahora tiene 3. 18:15:15 Rose-kyu the Painful: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 18:15:19 AdriaXFriendly: AAAAAAA 18:15:23 Colorful Gamma: Creo que no es necesario mostrar a cada rato eso... 18:15:26 AdriaXFriendly: ¿Tu eres Peach? 18:15:29 Videojuego: ._. 18:15:30 HackMew: ._. 18:15:30 Colorful Gamma: No 18:15:32 Rose-kyu the Painful: Soy Toad. 18:15:33 Colorful Gamma: Ella es Toad. 18:15:35 AdriaXFriendly: Ah. 18:15:41 AdriaXFriendly: Solo. 18:15:41 Rose-kyu the Painful: toad es mi main en todo (? 18:15:44 AdriaXFriendly: Compra. 18:15:50 AdriaXFriendly: Una bolsa. 18:15:54 AdriaXFriendly: Y ROBA (power) 18:15:59 AdriaXFriendly: (?) 18:16:00 Rose-kyu the Painful: pero esa es para objetos 18:16:06 AdriaXFriendly: lo se. 18:16:13 Rose-kyu the Painful: Confusión hinchable. 18:16:16 AdriaXFriendly: ROBA LOS OBJETOS (power) 18:16:19 Rose-kyu the Painful: queesesto 18:16:38 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 18:16:39 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:16:52 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 18:16:52 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:18:30 Videojuego: ._. 18:18:31 HackMew: ._. 18:18:32 Rose-kyu the Painful: Caos final. 18:18:32 Rose-kyu the Painful: (doge) 18:18:36 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:18:40 Colorful Gamma: Hi Maye 18:18:40 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciaoooooooooooooo 18:18:49 Paper Kirby 2390: Chicos, aun tengo aracnofobia 18:18:49 Paper Kirby 2390: qwq 18:18:59 Rose-kyu the Painful: lo sabemos roma (? 18:19:21 Paper Kirby 2390: En la mañana salí a saludar a Sparky, pero no lo vi en la cochera, así que decidí buscarle en el patio de atrás 18:19:28 Paper Kirby 2390: Pero para ir allá tengo que pasar por un pasillo 18:19:35 Paper Kirby 2390: Y en el pasillo había una pinshi araña medio grande 18:19:44 Colorful Gamma: lol 18:19:46 Paper Kirby 2390: Aunque creo que estaba muerta (ahogada en un charco porque llovió) 18:19:51 Colorful Gamma: Parece que tu si quieres a los perros. (? 18:20:01 Rose-kyu the Painful: esta partida la perdí 18:20:01 Videojuego: ._. 18:20:02 HackMew: ._. 18:20:07 Paper Kirby 2390: Pero igual me dio cosa ver el cadáver ahí todo feo 18:20:12 Paper Kirby 2390: Y mejor me fui corriendo :'v 18:20:32 Rose-kyu the Painful: OH DIOS XDD 18:20:34 Paper Kirby 2390: Al menos cuando me volví a meter a la casa Sparky vino porque escuchó mis pasos 18:20:47 Rose-kyu the Painful: Yoshi cayó en una trampa de Mario de intercambio de monedas. 18:20:56 Rose-kyu the Painful: Y Mario tenía más monedas y recibió las de Mario 18:21:04 Colorful Gamma: LOL 18:21:04 Rose-kyu the Painful: y cuando se quitó la trampa había un bloque oculto. 18:21:11 AdriaXFriendly: "Sistema de BatallaEvolucionBatallarPiedra, papel o tijera!DificultadesNo de verdadRealidad al despertar" 18:21:14 AdriaXFriendly: Ufff 18:21:43 Rose-kyu the Painful: Duelo 18:21:44 Rose-kyu the Painful: con Daisy 18:21:45 Rose-kyu the Painful: A 2 ESTRELLAS 18:21:56 AdriaXFriendly: DALE ROSE! 18:22:01 Rose-kyu the Painful: hay esperanzas en la vida 18:22:10 Paper Kirby 2390: MP DS fue el último MP bueno 18:22:14 Paper Kirby 2390: :( 18:22:21 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 18:22:36 AdriaXFriendly: Y llego ND Cube. 18:22:38 AdriaXFriendly: :'vvv 18:22:40 Rose-kyu the Painful: UFF GANÉ 18:22:41 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:22:43 AdriaXFriendly: GG! 18:23:06 Rose-kyu the Painful: tengo 2 estrellas porque no consigo como subir. (? 18:23:14 Rose-kyu the Painful: Lluvia de peluches. 18:23:22 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 18:23:25 AdriaXFriendly: ¿Cuantas tienes ahora? 18:23:28 Paper Kirby 2390: Tengo 55 pescados dorados en Neko atsume. He ahorrado bien (c:) 18:23:46 Paper Kirby 2390: 60* 18:23:46 Videojuego: ._. 18:23:47 HackMew: ._. 18:23:54 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:24:06 Rose-kyu the Painful: Adria, 2. 18:24:16 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 18:24:17 HackMew: No 18:24:17 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:24:22 Colorful Gamma: https://image.prntscr.com/image/EUdxGSj7RruJwqoquDrlXw.png 18:24:29 Rose-kyu the Painful: Nadie ha conseguido estrellas legalmente, Daisy las consiguió por bloque de estrellas y yo las conseguí por duelo con ella. (?? 18:24:41 AdriaXFriendly: Narcotrafico Estrellatil 18:24:46 Videojuego: ._. 18:24:47 HackMew: ._. 18:24:53 AdriaXFriendly: Kalee lol. 18:24:59 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 18:25:00 ADgee: Hello! 18:25:00 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:25:02 Paper Kirby 2390: Nihon, responde tu com- 18:25:06 Paper Kirby 2390: /me recuerda su combate 18:25:09 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 18:25:10 Rose-kyu the Painful: no roma 18:25:10 Rose-kyu the Painful: no 18:25:15 ADgee: It's-a me, ADgee! (? 18:25:16 Paper Kirby 2390: ' ') ... 18:25:17 Paper Kirby 2390: 'v') 18:25:23 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:25:41 AdriaXFriendly: It's-a me, 18:25:44 Videojuego: Colorful, en la primera cuando pones "todos los pasos", ¿quieres decir cuando comienzo el juego? 18:25:45 Videojuego: ._. 18:25:46 HackMew: ._. 18:25:49 AdriaXFriendly: big JOHN CENA 18:25:58 Rose-kyu the Painful: xikos qué compro 18:26:03 Rose-kyu the Painful: Dos dados 18:26:05 Rose-kyu the Painful: tres dados 18:26:07 Rose-kyu the Painful: o bolsa ladrona. 18:26:18 Paper Kirby 2390: Yo siempre me compro la bolsa porque me gusta robar 18:26:19 Paper Kirby 2390: (?) 18:26:30 AdriaXFriendly: Dos dados. 18:26:40 Rose-kyu the Painful: Lo único interesante para robar es el bloque de estrellas de Yoshi. 18:27:07 Videojuego: /me muere 18:27:08 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 18:27:09 Colorful Gamma: La bolsa 18:27:13 Colorful Gamma: róbale el bloque ctm 18:27:22 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 18:27:22 HackMew: No 18:27:26 Rose-kyu the Painful: tengo 81 monedas 18:27:28 Videojuego: Kalee, en la primera cuando pones "todos los pasos", ¿quieres decir cuando comienzo el juego? 18:27:28 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:27:29 Rose-kyu the Painful: mejor me compro los tres (? 18:27:33 Videojuego: Hola... 18:27:34 Colorful Gamma: no 18:27:35 Rose-kyu the Painful: yoshi ctm 18:27:36 ADgee: Hola Yosho 18:27:39 Rose-kyu the Painful: vuelvo contra ti en MPDS 18:27:46 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 18:27:48 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:27:51 Colorful Gamma: Osea, todo lo que tienes que hacer para conseguir el boleto. ._. 18:27:58 Superyoshibros20: o/ 18:27:59 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha salido del chat. ~ 18:27:59 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:28:03 AdriaXFriendly: hi 18:28:05 AdriaXFriendly: . 18:28:10 Superyoshibros20: lol rose 18:28:17 Superyoshibros20: Qué tal voy? 18:28:18 Videojuego: Ok... 18:28:33 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 18:28:59 Rose-kyu the Painful: yoshi 18:29:04 Rose-kyu the Painful: 3er lugar y solo por monedas 18:29:04 Rose-kyu the Painful: no tienes estrellas 18:29:13 Rose-kyu the Painful: ... OH DIOS MALDITA SEA 18:29:27 Rose-kyu the Painful: Yoshi se compró triple dado, tubería de estrella y doble dado. 18:29:34 Superyoshibros20: loool 18:29:35 Rose-kyu the Painful: >>>>>>>>bolsa ladrona 18:29:40 Paper Kirby 2390: Los CPUs siempre se compran eso 18:29:41 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:29:46 Rose-kyu the Painful: yo también roma 18:30:02 Rose-kyu the Painful: voy a robar la tubería ctm 18:30:12 Colorful Gamma: Así descubres como salir. 18:30:19 Rose-kyu the Painful: vestidos para el éxito 18:30:19 Rose-kyu the Painful: vale 18:30:28 ADgee: La tuberia estrella como funciona 18:30:35 ADgee: Hace tiempo que no juego MPDS 18:30:42 Paper Kirby 2390: te lleva a la estrella 18:30:59 Paper Kirby 2390: Copa Fanon: Edición Verano III - Enfrentamiento #9 José vs Len 18:31:04 Paper Kirby 2390: k 18:31:05 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 18:31:06 HackMew: No Category:Registro_del_Chat/2017